Juliet is who?
by TheFabMax
Summary: When East High puts on the production of Romeo and Juliet, who will play who? And who will get jealous? Zekepay, Troyella, Chaylor, Ryelsi.
1. The Play

**Juliet is… who?**

**Chapter One: The Play**

**A/N: Hey, I decided to be like a real author, and do several stories at once. So, I'm starting Juliet is… who? I think I have a really good idea for this. If you have any suggestions for future stories, just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. If I did, do you think I would be writing stories about it? No, I would be writing scripts, thank-you very much.**

Have you ever wondered why school is so boring? I mean, some classes are interesting, such as Drama and Phys. Ed, but the other ones are so boring. Take history, for example. All we do is talk about dead guys who discovered stuff. Or sometimes, if we're lucky, dead _women_ who discovered stuff. And honestly, who cares how the first humans lived? Personally, I don't even care what scientists say. As long as our world isn't about to explode, I'm good.

Don't even get me started about math. Math is like… singing for the deaf. Or miming for the blind. It's pointless! I mean, I'm good with multiplying and dividing and adding and subtracting. But honestly, when in my life will I divide a fraction? Or do an equation like, "3n + (-n) – (5n) 78." I mean, honestly! You never use that stuff in real life. I should know, my father is one of the most rich and powerful people in the world.

The reason why I am ranting about school is that I am, yet again, sitting through another boring LA class. To be truthful, I don't care about Emily Dickenson, or Hamlet. Even though Mrs. Darbus teaches it, and she is my favourite teacher. Seriously, the only part of class I listen to is the end, where she says our assignments. Or when she makes an important announcement. Which she was about to do.

"Class, I have an important announcement to make about the upcoming musical." I sat up in my seat and stared at Mrs. Darbus, which is not a fun thing to do. I'm sorry, but her outfits are atrocious. Today, for example, she was wearing a forest green dress, with a lime green waist scarf, which was patterned with yellow porcupines. And to top it off, she had on a lilac purple shawl. Not a positive fashion statement. And believe me, I, Sharpay Evans, know a lot about fashion.

She continued. "The musical has been canceled." A gasp went through the class. I was outraged. How could she do this? Take away the one thing I was good at! I turned around, and saw Ryan had the exact same facial expression as me.

"Now, now settle down. Let me continue," she said. I huffed one last time, and slouched down in my seat. "Instead of a musical, we will be doing the theatrical piece, Romeo and Juliet, to give the others who don't have an, ahem, _advanced_ singing voice a chance."

My heart leap. Romeo and Juliet! It had always been my dream to play Juliet. My mom used to tell Ryan and I the story of Romeo and Juliet (without, of course, the violence and death). Ryan, being the grade three boy that he was, was totally grossed out, because "girls have cooties." Now, he didn't feel nearly the same way. I, of course, loved it, especially the romantic parts.

I stopped my trip down memory lane for a reality check; in musicals, Ryan and I are a triple threat. We sing, dance and act. But in just a play, way more people will audition, because maybe they can't sing or dance, but they can act. Which meant Ryan and I would have a worse chance of getting the lead. Crap! I turned my attention back to Mrs. Darbus.

"The auditions will be in the auditorium at lunch on Wednesday for those who would like to try out. Oh," she interrupted herself, "No costumes are needed for the auditions, thank-you." Everyone turned to look at me. I glared at them. So what if I overdid it sometimes? It just made the performance better, anyways.

The bell for the end of the day rang. I sighed in relief. The auditions are in two days! I have to practice!

"So, Ryan," I said as we walked out of the classroom. "What scene should we do at the auditions? I mean, we _are_ obviously auditioning."

"I don't know, Sharpay." He replied. "I mean, there are a lot of, well, you know, _kissing _scenes."

I stopped by my locker and twirled my combination. "Yeah. So?"

"So, we're brother and sister, in case you haven't noticed! We can't kiss! It's gross!"

I turned to him. "Do you want us to sacrifice the lead just because you don't want to kiss me?"

"_We_ don't have to sacrifice the lead; I do. I mean, I'm not as into theater as you." He finished hastily.

"But Ryan!" I whined. "This is my dream! For us to play Romeo and Juliet!"

Ryan put his hands on my shoulders. "Sharpay. Listen to me. Kissing each other; it was OK when we were little, but now it's gross. People will shun us, I swear! Do you want to be shunned, now that we've actually made friends? Plus, you have a boyfriend. What will he think?"

I ignored the little thing about Zeke. "Ryan, do you really care what people say about us?"

"Yes, I do, and I know you do, too. Don't tell me you buy all those designer clothes just because they are more expensive."

I sighed. "Can we _please_ still audition? At least try! I'm sure if we both got the leads, we could get Mrs. Darbus to stop the kissing scenes. Or get a stand in, maybe."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "_Fine_. But I don't like it at all." He warned.

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I screeched, and jumped up and down. People that were left in the hallway started looking at me weird. I glared at them. I mean, ex_cuse_ me if I get a bit excited sometimes.

I sighed and flounced off to my car. I'm guessing that school is going to be a bit more interesting from now on.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's a really short chapter. You tell me if I should continue or not, I'm not quite sure. So review, review, review if you want to continue! Just press that little lavender button! Remember, I accept anonymous reviews!**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	2. Feelings

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Two: Feelings**

**A/N: Yes, yes, second chapter is out! I have decided to do this story in Sharpay AND Gabriella's POV. This should be interesting. Anyways, read, and enjoy!**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

As soon as Mrs. Darbus said the words, "Romeo and Juliet," I started to get worried. Usually, most people would be ecstatic. They would say how it's a play, a true classic. And I agree. But this play also involves kissing. Which I am a little inexperienced in.

Don't get me wrong, I don't think boys have cooties, or anything, it's just that I'm shy. I also happen to have a crush on the hottest, most popular guy in school. That's right, Troy Bolton.

Nothing really happened between us after that almost-kiss. I am still absolutely seething with anger at Chad for interrupting Troy and I. And the worst part is, I can't even try to communicate to Troy that I like him. Between you and me, I cannot flirt. Who can, after not even having their first kiss? That's right, I, Gabriella Montez, am a kissing virgin at the ripe age of 16. It's not that I don't want to kiss certain boys, but I tend to get shy or get interrupted.

Which is why I'm not sure if I should audition. What if Sharpay and Troy get the leads? Then _they_ would kiss! But if Troy and I got the leads, and we kissed, it would be awkward. What would happen to our friendship? I'm wondering these things as I head to my locker.

"Hey, Gabi, what do you think about the play?" Troy came up to my locker, leaning against the wall **(A/N: You know, like how he does it in the movie! LOL!)**.

"Define think." I said, putting my stuff in my bag.

"I mean, what scene should we do at auditions? Unless," a horrified expression crossed his face, "Unless, you don't want to, which I can totally understand, you know, it's OK if you don't want to-"

I cut Troy off. "Troy, shut-up. Of course I want to audition. It's OK."

Troy relaxed. "Oh, right. Good. So, am I walking you home again?"

I grinned. Troy walked me home every day. "Of course you are. Who else would be muscular enough to carry my bags?" I teased, slightly squeezing his arm. I saw Troy eye's widen slightly at the contact. I know that look. It's the look he gets when a girl is flirting with him-and he likes it. Who knows? Maybe I am good at this flirting thing.

Troy snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah, who else? No one is as buff as me." He said in a macho voice, flexing his muscles. I giggled. Stupid Troy.

"Well, come on, Macho Man, I can't be late today. My mom has to leave me instructions on how to bake the casserole before she goes to work the late shift." I said.

Troy opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a high-pitched voice shrieked "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Wow," said Troy, "I've never heard Sharpay scream so loud. I think she beat her old record."

"Yeah," I joked, "What do you think she won? A Tony Award?"

"Nah," said Troy, "Her mom probably just bought her some new shoes."

I laughed. That was probably it. "So, what were you going to say before Sharpay got her new shoes?"

"Oh," Troy replied, "Um, I was going to say… what was it? Oh, yeah! I was going to ask you if I could stay over for supper. I love your mom's casseroles, and we could practice."

I giggled. "Why do you even bother to ask? You know you're welcome to. And," I got an evil glint in my eye, "Even if you were unwelcome, you would probably bust down the door just to get to my mom's casserole!"

"Hey, hey," Troy held up his hands, "That's unfair! I come because you're my friend, too."

My heart lifted, then sank. I still have to remember that we are only friends, not more, which I want us to be, but that doesn't matter. If Troy doesn't like me, then there's o point.

"Yeah," I answered weakly, "You're my friend. But, yeah, I think you can come over, my mom won't mind."

Troy's face broke into a smile. "Great! I'll just tell my mom… my dad would just forget."

I laughed appreciatively. Troy's dad _did_ have a tendency to forget things. "OK. Do you need to use my phone, or do you have yours?"

"I have to use yours, my phone's at home." I sighed. Troy forgot his phone at home at least three times a week.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. "Don't be too long."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I always stay on the phone with my mom for, like, an hour." He dialed the number.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, "Is Emma Bolton there… No, not Ella Bolton, _Emma_… OK, I'll hold." He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "They put me on hold." He whispered.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "I didn't know."

Troy opened his mouth to reply, but I guess his mom got on the phone. "Hi, mom? It's Troy… I know that you know your own son's name; I'm just making sure… Never mind! Can I go to Gabi's house for supper? Yes," he sighed, "Her mom made casserole… I'll stay after to do a bit of practicing for the play our school's doing. OK, I'll be home by nine. Bye!" He rolled his eyes. "I love you too, mom. Bye!" He pressed the off button, and handed me back my phone.

"So, I gather you can come?" I said, stowing my phone away in my purse.

"Yep, but I have to be home by nine. So let's get cracking!" He said, grabbing my backpack, and rolling it on the ground.

"Hey, wait for me! We are going to my house!" I said, running after him.

ILOVERYAN-ILOVERYAN-ILOVERYAN

After my mom's delicious casserole, we decided to start practicing.

"OK," I said when we got to my room, "What scene should we do?"

"I don't know," said Troy, "Darbus might want us to do a popular scene, just to see all of our acting talents compared to each other."

I thought about it. "True. In that case, how about we do the scene on the balcony? You can climb down my balcony again, and I'll talk to you from up here."

Troy grimaced. "That sounds like a good idea, except for the part where I go down to the ground. How about we practice it in your room for now?"

I grinned. "OK, I guess so. If we have to."

"Perfect. Now, where are the scripts? Ah," Troy said, rummaging in my bag, "Here they are!"

As Troy and I started to practice, I felt myself slowly becoming Juliet. And in that part of me, Troy was my lover. But, in real life, Troy is my friend. Man, I am so confused and frustrated!

I know that I have the ability to play Juliet, but I don't know if my feelings can hold out much more.

**A/N: Yes, my second chapter is done! Finally! Remember, I love reviews! Please leave one!**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	3. Practicing

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Three: Practicing**

**A/N: Hey, hey, sorry for not updating. I just updated Cinderella, though. So, I want to thank the EIGHT people that reviewed, and for just one chapter! Wow! So, I will now update—for you guys! Mwah!**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

I bit my pencil for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. I was, yet again, stuck on another math problem. Why, I ask you, does every teacher think their subject is most important? And, just to prove that, they give us about two pounds of homework. And they actually expect us to finish it _and_ have a life! I mean, come on! Right now, I was _supposed_ to be having a baking lesson/date with Zeke, but no. Since I had so much math homework, Zeke, in his own sweet way, offered to do our date a different day. He is so thoughtful.

I sighed, and got up. I could not finish this. At least I have all my other homework done. I only have to do about 10 more math problems, and then I would be done. I decided to take a break, and see what Ryan was doing. You see, unlike me, Ryan finds school in general _easy_. It's not fair. He always has spare time, and that makes Kelsi happy. Kelsi and he _always_ have dates, whether it's a study date, or a romantic dinner. I started to think how Ryan and I hadn't spent any quality time together because of Kelsi. I mean, don't get me wrong; since Ryan did start dating someone, I'm glad that it's Kelsi. He could have done worse. For example, Priscilla. I mean, she totally likes him, but she's such a slut. I mean, even I don't wear shirts were you can see down and through them without even trying.

I shook Priscilla from my mind, and started down the hall to Ryan's room. As I approached, I heard music blaring from his room.

"_Everybody (ye-ah)  
Rock your body (ye-ah)  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's Back alright!"_

I smirked. The Backstreet Boys were Ryan's guilty pleasure. I don't mean that he has a crush on them, ew, no. I mean that he still likes their music. I am sworn to secrecy, though, otherwise Ryan has threatened to kill me and reveal my love for Jesse McCartney to Zeke.

I walked into his room. Ryan didn't see me; he was reading a book on his bed. I don't get how he does it. Whenever I try to read and listen to music, I always end up tuning the music out, or not reading the book. When I ask him why he does it, he says it helps him learn to multitask. Ryan's weird.

"Hey," I said, turning off his stereo. "Listening to the soulful sounds of the Backstreet Boys again?"

Ryan blushed. "Yeah, so? They're good, and everyone had equal parts of singing, unlike the Pussycat Dolls." **(A/N: OK, if you actually listen to the Backstreet Boys, they do all have equal parts. It's just that Nick always sings the Chorus and/or melody, so yeah.) **

I sighed. Ryan _always _had to bring up my love of the Pussycat Dolls. "Listen, Ryan, It's not my fault that Nicole is a way better singer than the rest of them."

Ryan snorted. "Not to mention the hottest."

I grinned evilly. "Oh, I'm going to tell Kelsi! She'll be jealous."

"How much do you want to bet that Zeke thinks that, too?" Ryan retorted.

I glared at him. "Whatever. Anyway, before you _rudely_ started arguing with me, I was going to ask you if you wanted to practice for the auditions. I don't know what scene to do."

"Well," Ryan started, "Mrs. Darbus will probably want a common scene, right?" I nodded. "So what's a common scene? And no," He interrupted my unasked question, "We will not do the death scene. There's kissing in that, remember?"

I sighed. Stupid Ryan, he thought of everything. "How about the balcony scene?" I asked hopefully.

Ryan thought. "Fine." He answered shortly.

"Goody!" I clapped my hands. "OK, here are the scripts, let's get busy." Ryan looked at me weird. "Ew, not in that way, sick-o!"

"No, I didn't mean that. It's just that… how come you already have the scripts?"

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "Um, I got them off the Internet. I figured Darbus would use original acts from the original play, you know?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

"So, let's start! Um, OK, were is the balcony scene…? Oh, here. Right." I said, talking to myself. I started.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;   
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Ryan joined in smoothly.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

I continued.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
Belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself." I was really getting into the part by now.

Ryan said his line.

"I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

I closed my eyes, having memorized this scene in the play by heart.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

Ryan finished off the scene. **(A/N: I know, this isn't where the scene ends, but the scene is so long, I had to end it!)**

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Ryan looked down at his lines again. "Dang, Juliet has _way_ more lines than Romeo. No fair."

I giggled. "Way to wreck the mood, Ryan."

Ryan looked confused. "There was a mood? My bad."

I was about to retort, but then the phone rang.

"I got it!" I yelled, and ran to the phone, just beating Ryan.

"Hello?" I answered, panting slightly.

"Hey, Sharpay?"

I immediately recognized the voice. "Oh, hey, Kelsi."

Ryan, who had been looking upset that he didn't get the phone, looked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Is Ryan home?" Kelsi asked.

"He's right here!" I said in a sing-song voice, and handed the phone to Ryan.

"Oh, hey Kelsi… no, I wasn't racing to get the phone with Sharpay… fine, maybe I was… yes, I know a girl beat me… stop laughing!" Ryan walked out of the room.

I sighed, and went back to my room. All in all, the practicing had gone well.

And as soon as Ryan was off the phone, we would practice some more.

**A/N: Yep, that's chapter three. Tell me what you think; I accept anonymous reviews, people! Just review! Next chapter is in Gabriella's POV.**


	4. School

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Four: School**

**A/N: I know, I know, lame-o chapter name, but I couldn't think of another one! I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this story, but I have an excuse. I had to finish Cinderella, start A Day in Quebec, and I have a life! Also, I wanted some more reviews. I had eight for chapter one, nine for chapter two and five for chapter three. Step it up, people! So here it is; chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I know that I have forgotten, and will forget, to disclaim some chapters, but this goes for the whole story; I don't own HSM! No suing! –cringes-**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I walked confidently into school, and scanned the hallway with my eyes. I spotted my best friend, Taylor, talking to Chad by his locker. I headed over to my own locker, not even bothering to greet Taylor. I knew that she wouldn't respond, given that her and Chad seemed to be lost in their own little world. After grabbing my books, I looked for Troy. We had to set up more time for practicing, or else we wouldn't know our lines!

I spotted Troy by the sign-up sheet for the play. I casually walked over, hoping to appear casual and confident.

"Hey, Troy." I greeted him.

Troy straitened up, and grinned. "Hey, Gabi, I was just signing us up for the auditions. You know how Mrs. Darbus gets if we don't sign up."

I chuckled, remembering our auditions last year. "Oh, yeah, I know. So, about practicing, we probably shouldn't go to my house today. My living room is getting painted, and I don't feel like breathing in fumes all evening."

Troy's eyes crinkled. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like much fun. You can come to my house, no problem. I don't think that my parents will mind."

"Good," I said, and checked my watch. "Hey, it's almost time for homeroom, we better go."

Troy checked his won watch. "You're right. We better get cracking!"

I looked at him weirdly. "You make it sound like we're a couple of eggs."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Let's just go, OK?"

"OK," I agreed, and set off down the hall, Troy trailing after me.

"Hey, Gabi, wait up!" He called.

"Pfft, and you're supposed to be the basketball star? You can't even run." I said, now starting to jog down the hall.

"I can so run!" Troy stated, and ran after me. I tried to run faster, but it was no use. Troy caught up to me, and put me over his shoulder.

"TROY!" I screeched, as he carried me down the hall. "Put me down! NOW!"

Troy ignored my shrieks, and carried me to homeroom. As we walked in, I started pounding on Troy's back.

"Let GO of me!"

Mrs. Darbus chose that time to walk into the room. "Troy! Gabriella! What are you two doing?!"

Troy quickly set me on my feet. "Nothing, Mrs. Darbus."

Mrs. Darbus eyed us suspiciously. "I will see you two after class today. Now, I have some very important announcements to make. First of all, the Debate club will be meeting in the French room instead of the art room. Second of all, in light of the fact that we are doing 'Romeo and Juliet' as our production, we will be rehearsing some scenes in class." Everyone groaned. How was that an important announcement?

"OK, so we will be performing in groups of two. I will choose the groups. First," she called, "Ryan and…" her eyes roamed the room. "Gabriella."

Well. That wasn't so bad. Ryan's a pretty great guy, and I know that he won't hit on me, considering that he's dating Kelsi. Also, he's a great actor.

"Second grouping is Kelsi and Justine. Jason and… Syndra. Martha and William." She listed five more couples, before she said Troy's name. "And finally, Troy and Sharpay. Now, start at the balcony scene, I believe you all know it, and rehearse. You will be performing for your classmates."

I gaped. Troy and _Sharpay_, of all people? Did Mrs. Darbus not notice how they avoided each other like the plague? I saw Zeke cast a jealous look at Troy, and I couldn't blame him. What if Sharpay still had feelings for Troy?

Ryan walked up to me, holding our scripts. "Hey, Gabriella, how are you?"

"Hey, Ryan," I muttered, downcast.

Ryan followed my gaze. "Don't worry, Sharpay doesn't like Troy." I looked at him. "When you're a brother you know these things. I also happen to know that Troy doesn't like Sharpay, if you know what I mean." Said Ryan, winking at me.

My heart lifted, but I tried to not let it show. "Whatever. Let's get practicing!"

Ryan shrugged, and started at the beginning of the scene, where Romeo is alone in the courtyard.

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_It is my lady, O it is my love:_

_O that she knew she were!_

_She speaks,_

_yet she says nothing; what of that?_

_Her eye discourses, I will answer it._

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!"_

I was amazed. Ryan didn't even have to look at the script! We continued with the play, and I said Juliet's line.

"_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

As we got farther into the scene, I felt more and more like Juliet, and I felt her anger and frustration.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,_

_Nor arm nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for thy name, which is no part of thee,_

_Take all myself."_

We finished off the scene just as the bell rang. I was amazed as how the time flew.

"Well, class, I guess we have run out of time. Please practice with your partners, and be ready to present tomorrow. This will be for marks."

I heaved a sigh, and turned to Ryan. "Don't tell me that we have to have it memorized!"

Ryan shook his head. "I hope not! So, I know that you want to practice with Troy, since the auditions are tomorrow, bur how about we get together and rehearse it once over?"

I smiled. "Great idea. How about after school? It would have to be at your house, because my living room is getting painted."

Ryan nodded. "OK. How about Troy comes to my house, too, practices with Sharpay, and then you and Troy can go to Troy's house, and practice there?"

"Great idea!" I agreed enthusiastically. "I'll tell Troy, you tell Sharpay."

"Deal." Ryan said, and stuck out his hand. I shook it, and watched him leave the room.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, I need to talk to you." Mrs. Darbus said to Troy and I. I spun around, and shuffled closer to Troy.

"I know that adolescents, such as yourselves, tend to find attraction in one another. But please, no public displays of affection in my classroom. Thank you. You may leave."

I blushed. Her even suggesting that I liked Troy in front of Troy was very embarrassing.

Troy and I walked down the hall, our shoes squeaking on the floor, but otherwise it was silent.

**A/N: Hey, interesting chapter. Not quite sure how I feel about this one. Definitely not my best work, but not bad. By the way, don't get excited, Troypay and Ryella fans. And stick with me, Troyella and Zekepay and Ryelsi fans! REVIEW!! I'll give you a cookie…**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	5. At the Evan's House

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Five: At the Evan's House**

**A/N: OK, I only will say one thing… ELEVEN PEOPLE!!! ELEVEN PEOPLE REVIEWED!!! AAAHHHH!!! That is a personal record that I want to beat. But, thank you sooooooooo much! Cookies for everyone that reviewed (::)! –throws cookies at reviewers- EAT THEM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not HSM, not Aero, not cake mix—nothing.**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

I groaned as Ryan told me the plan that he had suggested to Gabriella. I did not look forward to working with Troy Bolton, contrary to popular belief. Believe it or not, I do not have a crush on Troy Bolton, and I'm not dating Zeke to make him jealous. I'm not that low.

"Come on, Sharpay, practicing with Troy can't be that bad. It's only for an hour, and don't you want to get a good mark from Darbus?" Ryan asked, trying to cheer me up.

"Only and hour?! That's an hour I could have spent practicing with you, or saving Zeke from practicing with some girl that could very well steal him away from me!" I angrily exclaimed.

"Sharpay," Ryan began calmly, "I don't think that Taylor is going to steal Zeke away from you. She has a boyfriend, remember? His name is Chad, you know, big hair, not very bright-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, well, whatever. You never know. And I know who Chad is. Who doesn't?"

Ryan changed the subject. "Are you going to let Troy and Gabriella practice at our house or not?"

I sighed. "Well, I can't say no, because _someone_ already asked them, didn't they?"

"So, is that a yes?" Ryan asked, perking up.

"Obviously." I stated.

Ryan looked at the distasteful look on my face, and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sharpay, it's only for an hour. We'll still have a long time to practice, and-" he held up his hand, answering my unasked question, "You'll have plenty of time to call Zeke."

"OK, OK, I already agreed, no need to convince me more." I snapped.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I saw Ryan telling Sharpay our practicing time, and giggled. She was being so dramatic! Though, I was thinking that Troy might have the same reaction as Sharpay.

I was right.

"Gabi!" Troy whined. "You know how much I don't like Sharpay!"

"Troy!" I mimicked. "You need the good marks!"

Troy pretended to be wounded. "Ouch. Alright, I'll do it. But I won't like it," he warned, wagging his finger at me.

"Troy," I said seriously, "You sound like a mom. Really. I'm not joking."

Troy quickly withdrew his finger, and I laughed. Trust Troy to be that careful about acting even _slightly_ girlish.

RYANISAMAZING-RYANISAMAZING

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, and before I knew it, I was in my car, with Troy beside me. And he was whining. Again.

"Come on, Gabriella, let me drive, I look so girly sitting in the passenger seat." He complained.

"Troy!" I exclaimed. "You never have a problem riding in the passenger seat of Chad's car!"

"Yeah, but Chad isn't a girl!" Troy shot back.

"So it's a sexist thing now." I said, teasing him.

Troy's face turned brick red. "That's not what I meant! You know I'm not sexist!"

I giggled. "Troy, I was joking. I don't really think that you're sexist."

Troy turned, if possible, even redder. "I knew that. But what I meant was that I look kind of… wimpy. You know, with a girl like you driving me around."

I immediately put up my guard. "What do you mean, 'a girl like me'?"

Troy's face was now a brilliant shade of crimson. "Well, you're…" Troy tried to find the right words. "You're petite! I look wimpy, because you're so small and cute, and you're driving me around!" Troy finished triumphantly.

I blushed. "You think I'm cute?" I asked shyly.

"Well, yes, I mean no! I mean," Troy stuttered. "Um, yes?"

Now I was the one blushing. Troy Bolton thought that _I _was cute?

An awkward silence followed. "So," I said, trying to break the ice, "Um, where did you say that Ryan and Sharpay lived again?"

Troy looked glad for a change of subject. "Um, at 382 Sherbury Drive."

I turned onto a beautiful street, lined with oaks. All of the houses had to be at least three stories or more. And they were _magnificent_. Every one of them had perfectly mowed lawns, a perfect garden, long driveways, and shiny cars. Not to mention that all of the houses looked like they were worth a million bucks.

I gasped quietly. "Sharpay and Ryan live _here_?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup," Troy said, obviously awed. "I've been to their house a couple times, you know, for parties and stuff, but it still looks amazing every time I see it."

We had just pulled into the driveway of an absolutely massive house. Actually, it was more like a mansion. I could see Sharpay's and Ryan's car in the driveway, so I knew that they were already home. I remembered my car; an old green Subaru. I blushed, thinking how run-down my car must look compared to theirs.

"Well," Troy said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we go in?"

I nodded my agreement, and we walked up the granite steps.

As we stepped closer to the door, I heard an argument going on inside.

"I did _not_ tell you that, Ryan!" Sharpay whined.

"Yes you did!" Ryan insisted. "You said that I should keep all candy out of your reach, so you don't gain more weight!"

"Well, now I'm telling you to stop!" Sharpay ordered.

"No can do. You also told me to not listen to you." Ryan said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did—oh, whatever. Never mind. Troy and Gabriella will be here soon," Ryan said maturely.

I looked over at Troy, and saw that he, too, was suppressing laughter. I calmed myself down, and rang the doorbell.

_Ding-doooong_ echoed throughout the house.

Sharpay opened the door looking flustered. "Oh, hi, Gabi, Troy, come in." She said, gesturing towards the spacious foyer.

"Thank-you," I said politely, and walked in. I saw an Aero© bar on top of a shelf, which had probably been the object of their argument.

"Hey, Gabriella," Ryan greeted me, "Hey, Troy, how are you guys?"

"Good," we both answered in unison.

"Come on, Gabriella; let's go practice in the basement. Sharpay already claimed the living room." Ryan led me to a staircase that led downward.

As we left, I heard Sharpay say to Troy, "Troy? You're a tall guy, right? Would you mind getting that chocolate bar down for me?"

I stifled a giggle. Obviously, Sharpay was still set on getting that chocolate bar.

RYANISAMAZING-RYANISAMAZING

The hour passed by in a blur of Shakespeare, marble floors, and leather upholstery. Ryan and I went upstairs, and saw Troy getting his jacket on, ready to leave.

As Troy and I left, I bid Ryan and Sharpay good-bye.

"Bye Ryan, bye Sharpay! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" They echoed.

After Troy and I had one our practicing, I flopped down on my bed, ready to sleep. Today had been a big day.

And tomorrow was going to be worse.

**A/N: I updated! Yay me! Now, listen closely. I want at least TWELVE reviews for this chapter, before I put out the next one. OK? I know it's a long shot, but I want to do it. And the next chapter is—the auditions! **

**Reviews are fun for your fingers!**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	6. Auditions

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Six: Auditions**

**A/N: YAY!!!! I got TWELVE reviews! I didn't think that I would… but I did! Sorry for not updating sooner… I had to finish my chapter for A Day in Quebec. So, here's the dealio… you guys give me THIRTEEN reviews, and I give you Skittles ( s ). OK?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story, plot, Skittles ( s ) or red silk pajamas.**

**_Gabriella's's POV_**

I walked into class, pretending to be as cool as a cucumber, when I was really a mess underneath. Hey, I'm not perfect; I get nervous. Especially before an audition. Auditions are always the worst, because you have to make a great first impression.

"Hello, class, let's get down to business. Now, we have some performances to do, if I recall correctly, which I do." Mrs. Darbus said, jarring me out of my worries. "Now, let's start of with… Ah! How about Jason and Syndra? Wonderful!"

Jason walked up to the front of the room, looking very nervous. I felt sorry for him. Poor guy, I've seen him act. Quite frankly, he's not very good. At all.

Syndra started off the scene.

"Oh, _Rrrrrrromeo_," she said, rolling her r's. "Rrrromeo, wherefore arrrrt thou, Rrrrromeo?!"

I winced, and out my head in my hands. That was terrible! Their act continued, with a lot more 'r' rolling and Jason just barley mumbling his lines.

Mrs. Darbus twitched. "That was… interrr—I mean, interesting. Please sit down." Mrs. Darbus gave herself a slight shake, and called the next couple. "Kelsi and Justine!"

Kelsi and Justine performed fairly well, though Kelsi obviously was not much of a better actress that Jason.

Mrs. Darbus nodded. "Well done. Next we will have… Chad and Rebecca!"

Chad walked to the front of the classroom, with a tall, dark girl trailing behind him. As Rebecca started to read, I made a mental note to ask her to join the drama club. She was a good actress, but she needed some more confidence. I thought that this might be and act worth watching after all.

I was wrong.

As soon as Chad started to read, I saw why he had never been too excited for musicals or plays. He stunk. In fact, he was terrible! He read in a monotone, all the while looking at the floor.

Mrs. Darbus grimaced. "Um, erm, that was… good job, Rebecca." Rebecca smiled. "Next are Ryan and Gabriella."

My stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. Why, oh why, did I have to have stage fright?! Trying to forget about my fear, I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the room. I smiled at Ryan, who was looking as confident as was possible.

I looked at my paper. The words seemed to blur together. I rubbed my eyes, I started to read. It came out as a croak. I slapped my hand over my mouth, already feeling the blush starting to creep up my neck. I cleared my throat, and started again.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I said, stuttering slightly. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Ryan said his line smoothly. While he said his line, I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Darn this stage fright.

I delivered my next line almost as well as Ryan, and felt a sense of relief wash over me.

As Ryan and I finished, Mrs. Darbus clapped. "Very good! Bravo! Now, _that_ is the kind of acting I want! Next is, um, Troy and Sharpay!"

I sat down, and breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing that was over. I turned my attention to the front, and watched as Sharpay started off.

I have never seen anyone get into character so fast. I mean, one minute she was Sharpay, and then as soon as she started reading –BAM- she was Juliet. And when Troy started reading, I got scared. There was chemistry between them. Their act was great! I couldn't believe it. They actually looked like two lovers!

A thought occurred to me—what if they were two lovers? What if Troy liked Sharpay, and Sharpay liked Troy? I immediately was jealous. How _dare_ she steal my man?! Not that he was my man… but Taylor said that it was a common-know fact that I liked Troy… something about obvious body language, or something. I slouched in my seat. No fair. Why, oh, _why_. Did Troy have to like that… that… _airhead_?! **(A/N: OK, I know that Gabriella wouldn't diss Sharpay, but she really likes Troy… yeah, that's it… continuing…) **

As their act finished, the class clapped at least twice as loud as they had for Ryan and I. I have to admit, I was a little jealous. Who wouldn't be? I silently abused Sharpay, thinking of every possible thing that would make Troy hate her. This took up the rest of the class, so I was distracted throughout the rest of the presentations.

The next two classes, if possible, went slower than LA had. Lunch was a relief, but that was before I realized that I had to audition. Butterflies immediately went into my stomach, and I cursed my stage fright for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy greeted, walking up beside me. "Ready for the auditions?"

"Yeah," I answered, and realized that my voice sounded too cold for a just-friend. "I mean, um, of course!" I said, trying to sound bright and cheery.

Troy looked at me strangely. "Um, OK. Are you alright, Gabi?" He asked in a concerned voice. "You seem a little… off."

I put on a fake smile. "Nope, I'm fine."

Troy shrugged. "Well, if you say so. Come on, let's go to the auditorium." Troy took my hand, and pulled me along. I followed him willingly, hoping that he wouldn't let go of my hand. Sadly, he did, and I realized that we had reached the auditorium.

I noticed that Troy was blushing. "Troy, is anything wrong? You're blushing."

Troy looked down. "Nope, nothing's wrong, I'm just nervous." He mumbled, staring at his feet.

I raised an eyebrow. "OK… let's go sit down. We don't want to miss our turn!"

We sat down, and endured several mediocre acts. I guessed that the real competition was between Troy and I, and Sharpay and Ryan.

After about fifteen minutes, Ryan and Sharpay were called up. I straightened in my seat, and paid attention to my competition.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo," Sharpay started, "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Sharpay was as fabulous **(A/N: HA! FABULOUS! Get it?! Fabulous… The_FAB_Max… hahaha… anywho…) **as she had been in the classroom. I fully expected Ryan to live up to those standards, but he surprised me. When he started reading, he got all his lines right, but he didn't have the spark that he used to. His stage presence was off, and he just wasn't great.

I thought about it. Why would Ryan be so off? He wasn't nervous, he had done this dozens of times… no, he must be doing this deliberately. But why?

I shook this thought out of my head when Troy and I were called. Before reading my line, I cleared my throat, just to make sure that I didn't croak again.

"Oh, R-Romeo, R-r-Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I said, stuttering. I delivered my next lines without as much stuttering, but I still wasn't as good as I could be. Troy, on the other hand, was great. Fantastic. Super-fantastic-fabulous-o.

I walked out of the gym with a sense of foreboding that stayed with me until I got home.

Who would be Juliet?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I have no excuses, only lazyness… now, remember, THIRTEEN reviews, and I give you skittles! ( s ) Yes, Skittles. And thanks to all that reviewed last time!**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	7. Juliet is who?

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Seven: Juliet is who?**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE: I was nominated for HSM Awards, with Mistletoe and Cinderella** **in the "Best Chaylor" category, and Truth or Dare in the "Best Zekepay" category. So, I'm stunned that I'm there, but someone must have liked my stories, so yeah.** **Go to the HSM Fanfiction Awards Take 2 community, and vote! Preferably, for me, but, you know…**

**Disclaimer: After my longest A/N in history, I still don't own HSM. Phooey.**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

I walked into school feeling like a zombie. I had gotten _no_ sleep last night. I was up, worrying about how I had dome in the audition. I could have done _way_ better. I mean, I hardly used any body language! And my voice tone was way off! I mean, when I was supposed to sound romantic, I sounded peppy.

"Hey, Sharpay, do you think that the parts are posted?" Ryan asked me, looking around the hallway.

"What do you think? Mrs. Darbus only puts up the parts at the end of the day." I snapped.

Ryan's eyes widened. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? _What's up with me?!_" I exploded. "What do you think is up with me? I performed horribly, Troy and Gabriella will get _our_ parts yet again, and my reputation will be ruined!" I threw up my hands. "That's what's up with me!"

Ryan backed away. "Sorry."

I softened. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just really stressed."

"No problem." Ryan replied. But I noticed that he kept his distance as we walked towards homeroom.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Darbus greeted us, sweeping into the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Darbus." We chanted tiredly.

"Now," Mrs. Darbus said, as several hands shot into the air. "I bet you're wondering when the audition lists will be posted." The hands went down lazily. "Well, the cast will be posted at the end of the day, as is my usual custom. Just remember, it doesn't matter whether you got the lead or not. Even if you have a small part, you can contribute to the play in a big way." Some kids rolled their eyes at this, but otherwise there was no comment from the rest of the room.

After homeroom, I headed to my Math class, and saw none other than Troy Bolton. I sat down in my seat, and whispered to him out of the corner of my mouth, "Ready to lose the roles to Ryan and I?"

Troy looked at me, and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mr. Haji, our Math teacher, entering the room. He had to settle for a look of deep loathing, before turning around and opening his Math homework. I snorted. His little girlfriend had really changed his attitude. Before Gabriella came, he would have gone right out and insulted me in front of the teacher. That's right, I know about Troy's crush on Gabriella. Let's face it, it's pretty obvious. I mean, come on people! From the near-kiss, to him walking her home everyday, you would think that it would be pretty obvious.

The thing that I find weird about them is that they met by doing some crazy-good karaoke singing. Yes, I do admit that Troy and Gabriella have good voices. Don't look so shocked! But, I mean, what a cliché way of meeting! Singing karaoke? But, I do admit, it is original. And romantic. Not at all like Zeke and I met.

See, we first saw each other in freshman year. I was in his English and Math class. In both subjects, he sat two rows behind me. I never really knew his name; I just referred to him as "the boy in my English/Math class."

That all changed on November 18th of my freshman year.

I was walking through the hall, as innocent and charming as can be, when Zeke runs up to me, and calls my name.

"Sharpay!" He said. I was surprised that he knew my name, but shrugged it off.

"Yes?" I asked politely, trying to think of this boy's real name.

"Could I borrow your English notes?" he asked, panting.

I shrugged. "Sure. But, please, give them back to me by tomorrow."

Zeke had brightened, and he thanked me graciously. "Oh, thank-you so much!"

I was slightly vexed at why he would be so thankful, but kept my thoughts to myself, and went on my merry way.

The next day, Zeke not only returned with my notes, but with a HUGE banana cream cake (that he claimed was from the bakery) that said, 'Thanks, Sharpay! From, Zeke' in bright blue letters.

I nearly died.

This kid (Now, I would always remember his name) had made me a cake. A cake! Just for borrowed notes.

I then did the only thing I could think of.

I pushed the whole thing into his face.

And he has been taken with me ever since. Something about liking 'ladies of power,' I think. Who would have thought that we would end up dating?

I barley paid attention the rest of my classes. Math was mediocre. LA was laughable. Lunch was lame. Social Studies was shallow. Science was shameful. Phys Ed was a farce. All-in-all, not a very good day.

I waited, counting down the seconds until the end of the day.

"Three, two, one…" I counted under my breath.

The bell rang right on time. I, with the rest of the class, raced towards the announcements board. As we drew near, I pulled Ryan over so that we would see the list at the same time.

Mrs. Darbus turned away from the message board as she heard us stampeding down the hall.

"Why, hello, class. As you can see," she made a wide, sweeping gesture with her arm, "I have just posted the list. I just want to remind you all that everyone has a role in making the play fabulous, no matter hoe big or small your part is." I rolled my eyes. Now was _not_ the time for an inspirational speech.

"Well, I know you're all eager, so here's the list!" She made another sweeping gesture with her arm, and walked away. Immediately, everyone swarmed to the list. I was, luckily, the first to get there and eagerly read the list.

"Romeo," I read out loud, "Is played by…" I ran my finger across the paper. "Troy Bolton."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Troy and Gabriella had beaten Ryan and I _again_! I really thought that Ryan and I had nailed the parts. Just to confirm my thoughts, I looked for the lucky girl who would be playing Juliet (which was probably Gabriella.)

"Juliet," I said, clearing my throat, "Will be played by… Sharpay Evans."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Yes, Gabriella had gotten the coveted… wait a minute. Does that say '_Sharpay Evans_?!'

**A/N: GASP! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been lazy, and my computer died. Anyway, you know the drill, review, review, review!**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	8. What!

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Eight: _What?!_**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating… my bad. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for my great report card. That, I do own.**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

As soon as Sharpay read the names, I knew that someone, somewhere, had messed up. I mean, they couldn't actually split Troy and I up, right? And Sharpay and Ryan are the dynamic duo! Mrs. Darbus _couldn't_ split them up!

Even though what Sharpay just read made _no_ sense at all, I really needed to check it out. You know, just to make sure Sharpay isn't losing her vision. Or something like that.

Ignoring the whispers around me, I walked up to Sharpay and (politely) ripped the paper out of her hand. I ran my finger down the list. It read:

**Romeo……………………………………………………… Troy Bolton**

OK, so Troy was Romeo… Then they must have messed up Juliet…

**Juliet…………………………………………………………Sharpay Evans**

I looked with distress down the rest of the paper.

**Paris………………………………………………………… AJ Parker**

**Tybalt……………………………………………………… Ryan Evans**

**Juliet's Nurse……………………………………………… Gabriella Montez**

At this point, I stuffed the paper into Sharpay's hands, and stomped off. A _maid_?! I was Sharpay's _maid_?! I mean, Sharpay, of all people! How ironic.

And Ryan was Tybalt… only Tybalt. _That_ must have been a blow.

I sat down heavily on the steps outside. This would be the least romantic production of 'Romeo and Juliet' in history. Considering that Romeo and Juliet hate each other, Juliet is an overreacting drama queen, and Romeo is an insecure jock. Oh, boy…

Not to mention that I had failed to Sharpay. She would never let me live it down!

I felt someone sit down beside me, and turned my head away, already knowing who it was.

"Hey," Troy said softly. "What's up?"

I looked incredulously at him. "What's up? Nothing much, other than the fact that you and _Sharpay_ got the parts for Romeo and Juliet. Is Mrs. Darbus even allowed to split up the pairs that audition?"

Troy winced. "Actually, yeah, she is. She chooses the two best people with the best chemistry. It's usually in the pairs that people audition in, but…"

"But not this time." I said, finishing Troy's sentence for him. I sighed, and started playing with the hem of my shirt. Now I definitely wouldn't kiss Troy.

"It'll be OK," Troy said, "We can still hang out after the play practices."

"And after your basketball practices, too. Why does your dad even make you guys practice now? Basketball season is _long_ over." I silently cursed coach Bolton for cutting down my time with his son even more.

Troy looked at me helplessly. "We can still do our homework together, and eat lunch together…" Troy trailed off.

I laughed slightly. "Troy, I think you might want to hang out with your other friends, too."

Troy blushed. "Well, I, you know, will see them at basketball practice."

I rolled my eyes. "Troy, don't cut off all your free time just so you can hang out with your one female friend."

Troy opened his mouth, and then closed it, unable to think of a response. "Well, bye Gabi. See you tomorrow!"

I sadly waved to him as he got up and walked away. Why wasn't he walking me home today, like he's done every day after school since we became friends? Was he ashamed to be around me, since I didn't get the part? Did he not want me to spoil his reputation? I shook these thoughts out of my head. Troy wasn't like that. He was nice, and caring, not mean and shallow.

I got up, and put my backpack over my shoulder. Who to hang out with? Now that Troy seems to have taken a temporary leave from my life, I'd have to find an alternative. My eyes landed on Taylor. Ah-hah! Perfect! Taylor and I hadn't had any girl time in the past month or so.

I walked over to Taylor. "Hey, Taylor, how's it going?"

Taylor looked at me suspiciously. "Umm, good. Why aren't you walking home with Troy?" she blurted out.

I looked at my shoes. "Well, Troy kinda left, so I don't think he exactly wanted to walk me home."

Taylor put her arm around my shoulder. "Hey, it's OK. How about you and I have some girl time? We can talk, watch movies, and pig out on junk food!"

I sniffed slightly, and looked at Taylor. "Thanks, Tay. I'd like that."

Taylor smiled. "Of course you would. It's always fun to drown your sorrows in food."

I giggled, and Taylor and I began the walk home.

THEFABMAX-THEFABMAX

I walked into school on Thursday, looking as care-free as could be. Having a girls night with Taylor had really helped.

As I walked down the halls, I spotted Sharpay. I veered off course, and walked up to her.

"Sharpay," I started. Sharpay looked up from her locker, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "I would just like to congratulate you on getting the role of Juliet. Good job."

"Um, thanks." Sharpay stuttered. I guess she wasn't used to getting congratulated by the people that she beat. At least, not so soon after she had beaten them. "Congratulations to you on getting Juliet's Nurse. She's in a lot of scenes."

I smiled. "Thanks," I called over my shoulder as I walked away.

As I stopped at my locker, I marveled at my success. Now I really couldn't understand why I didn't get the role of Juliet. You couldn't even tell that I wanted to personally murder Sharpay with my bare hands! I grinned grimly at my success. My new-found acting skills would sure come in handy over the next couple of weeks until the production.

Little did I know that they would be put to the test so soon.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy said, leaning against the locker beside mine. I grimaced into my jacket, and then turned to face him, a sunny smile on my face.

"Hey, Troy. I never got to congratulate you on getting the role of Romeo." I beamed at him. "Congratulations!"

Troy looked confused. "Umm… OK. Thanks."

Just then the bell rang. I gave one more fake grin to Troy, and walked away.

"Come on, Troy!" I called over my shoulder. "It's almost time for homeroom!"

Troy hurried to catch up to me, and we chatted on the way to homeroom. I sat down in my usual seat, and began to draw broken hearts over my L.A. binder. I heaved a big sigh.

It was going to be a _long_ week.

**A/N: Huzzah! I updated! Now, since I updated, don't you want to give me a reward? –thinks for a minute- How about you review? Everyone can! Even you anonymous readers!**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	9. Aftermath

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Nine: Aftermath**

**A/N: There is no excuse to why I wasn't updating I was lazy, I guess. But, now that it's summer, expect more updates coming your way!**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

I watched Gabriella walk away with my mouth hanging open. Did she just _congratulate_ me on getting the part of Juliet? No one _congratulates _the person that beats them! I had thought that she would take a couple more days to cool off. Maybe Wednesday… I had even planned an apology kind-of-thing. You know, I'd start with saying hi to her in class, asking for her help doing homework, all that stuff.

Though, I reflected, walking to class, this would save me quite a bit of trouble, I suppose. Now I wouldn't have to buy her lunch or anything. I could just leave her be, while I practice for the play.

Which, leads us to my next problem; Troy Bolton.

You would figure that, out of the 384 girls at this school, I would be the only one who wouldn't want to kiss Troy Bolton. And I would be the only one that has to. I mean, come on! I would much rather kiss Zeke, who happens to be my BOYFRIEND!

This leads us to my third problem; Zeke.

Now, I love Zeke (even though I haven't told him yet), and he _is _my boyfriend. He also happens to be a bit… sensitive. He's not confident. Admitting to the school that he loves to bake was probably the most daring thing he's every done. I mean, I kissed him before he kissed me! Geez! So, you can only imagine how Zeke will react to this problem. Here are some examples;

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I bet you would rather go out with Troy!"

"You deserve Troy."

"You liked kissing him, I could tell."

I was still debating this problem as I sat down in Mrs. Darbus' classroom. What to do, what to do? When I turned behind me to ask Ryan's opinion, I was met with a sight weirder than Gabriella apologizing to me.

It was Ryan. Humming. Now, this is not an uncommon sight (or sound) to me. But, I mean, humming the day after you were turned down for the role of a lifetime? That's queer. And if you know Ryan well (which I do), you would know that he isn't the greatest sport. He was mad for days when he landed the second-biggest male role in a play that we did. And the other role was only longer by five lines. I counted.

So you might see why I was worried for Ryan's mental health. This was not usual Ryan behavior. However, I could not ponder this much, as Mrs. Darbus had started speaking.

"Good morning, class!" She trilled. "First off, I would like to say a big 'congratulations' to those who got roles in the production of Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Darbus beamed at Troy and Gabriella. "And, don't forget, there will be a dry read of the script today in the auditorium right after school. Now, please, everyone, bring out the scene summaries that I asked you to do last night." As Mrs. Darbus started to walk around the room, I turned around to look at Ryan.

"Ryan!" I hissed, "Why are you so happy?"

In response, Ryan turned his head downward, apparently doodling on his scene review.

"Ryan!" I hissed again, slightly louder. "Ryan!!!"

"Ms. Evans!" Mrs. Darbus called across the room. "Is there a problem you would like to share with the class?"

My cheeks burned. "No, Mrs. Darbus."

I folded my arms and slouched in my seat. Did she _always_ have to call me out when I raised my voice in class? Didn't the drama club president get a few perks?

The rest of the class went by in a blur of Shakespeare and homework assignments. The minute the bell rang, I grabbed Ryan, pulled him out into the hallway, to the music room, and plopped him down on the piano bench.

"Ryan," I threatened, holding my finger in front of his face, "You will tell me why you are so happy when you just lost the role of a lifetime RIGHT NOW!"

Ryan gulped. "Well, you see, I, um, erm, didn't want the role." Ryan's voice was barely more than a whisper as he said, "Sorry, Sharpay."

I ignored his apology. "WHAT?! _You_ _didn't want the role of Romeo in Romeo and Juliet?!_ Why?"

Ryan looked down at his hands. "Well, I didn't want to kiss you…that's gross."

I sighed, exasperated. "Ryan, I'm sure we could have worked something out with Mrs. Darbus, I told you that before we even auditioned!"

"There might have been some other reasons, too…" Ryan trailed off, still looking at his hands.

"_What_ other reasons, Ryan?"

"Um, like, when I'm rehearsing, I don't get to spend much time with Kelsi. And," he hurried to cut me off before I had a chance to say that Kelsi could suck it up, "I wanted to take a break from acting for a while."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. _Ryan_ wanted to take a break from acting. Ryan _wanted_ to take a break from acting. Was this my brother, with whom I had starred in more school productions than most people do in a lifetime? The Ryan I knew loved acting. Who was this imposter?

"Who are you," I asked, slowly approaching him, "And what have you done with Ryan?"

Ryan pushed himself back against the piano, trying to get as far away from me as possible.

"You don't have to overreact, Sharpay. It's just one school production. One!"

"Purposefully missing one school production could mess up your career! Do you know how important it is to be able to act out Shakespeare if you want to be on Broadway? Half the shows they do are by Shakespeare!" I knew I was exaggerating just a smidge, but really. They don't do petty plays like 'The Three Little Pigs' or 'Twinkle Town' in College or on Broadway or in movie theatre, after all.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a bit, Sharpay?" Ryan asked. "And, well, maybe I don't want to be an actor."

I gasped. "_You_…don't…want to be…an actor?" I was trying to process this. Ryan… not acting? What else could he do?

"I just mean," Ryan said hurriedly, "That acting is a very hard area of work to get into. And, we are going to be going into our last year of high school in, what, four or five months? Shouldn't I have something else that I can train for or have as a second option?"

I swallowed. Then swallowed again. And took a deep breath. Oh, boy. I was starting to feel faint. He was deciding to spring this on me _now_? In the middle of school?

"Um, Sharpay?" Ryan asked, concern in his voice. "Are you OK? You're looking pale."

I gave a slightly hysterical laugh. "Oh, I'm fine… just fine…" I then ran out of the room towards the girls' bathroom. Thank goodness I had a free period right now.

After splashing cold water on my face, and then applying some make-up, I felt a little bit better. But, really, couldn't Ryan have told me this sooner? Was it really tactful to tell me right in the middle of school? Couldn't it have waited until we were back at home, where I could have sat down and yelled at him on my own sofa?

But, I have to concentrate on the situation at hand. Like…what did Ryan really say? He said he wanted to _take a break_ from acting. So he doesn't want to give it up permanently. Good. And he wants to 'take a break' to spend more time with Kelsi, and to try other things. Like find other paths in life, for if acting totally bombs, or your career goes downhill. Now that I think about it, actually, a lot of young actors go to University and College in-between films and stuff. And Ryan never said that he wanted to give up acting as a career. He wanted to have a second option. Which is good, too. In fact, I think _I_ should probably think of a second career option. Just not yet.

But just because I think Ryan might have a point, doesn't mean that I have to talk to him for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Yes… it's done. Remember, reviews are always appreciated and welcome. I also enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No mean criticism.**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


	10. The Flirting Disease

**Juliet is who?**

**Chapter Ten: The Flirting Disease**

**A/N: Whoa...after a year, I'm updating! I'll try to make this chapter as good as the others, OK? Wish me luck!**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

As I walked out of Darbus' room, I happened to witness a crying Sharpay running away from a guilty-looking Ryan into the nearest girls bathroom. Naturally, I wanted to see what was going on.

"Ryan...do you know what's up with Sharpay?" I asked. Hey, maybe she was pregnant! So she couldn't act in the play...then I would get to kiss Troy...this would work out quite well.

"..so I told her that I wanted a back-up option, and she just exploded! I mean, what's so wrong with that?" Ryan was finishing off as I returned to the real world from my wishful thinking.

Oh. Ryan is looking at me. I should probably respond now.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting a back-up option. But Sharpay was probably just hurt that you didn't tell her sooner." I said, as comfortingly as I could.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...maybe I should have told her I was sabotaging myself..." Ryan trailed of, looking deep in thought.

Hey! I totally called it! Ryan DID sabotage himself! I knew that he had done it on purpose!

"Well, I'm sure she'll forgive you by dinnertime. Don't worry too much, OK?"

"Yeah, fine." Ryan answered, and started to walk away. "Oh, and Gabriella?" He turned around. "Don't be too jealous of Sharpay and Troy. I'm sure he'll ask you out...eventually."

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open like an idiots. How does everyone KNOW, except for (apparently) Troy? Why does no one tell him? I mean, everyone tells me that Troy likes me (not that it's true), but maybe he could stop leading me on, or whatever he's doing. He should either just ask me out, or stop flirting with me!

I thought about this. Maybe he can't help it...maybe it's, like, a genetic mutation, or something. You know, like FASD, where people can't tell the difference from right and wrong, but he can't stop flirting. Maybe he flirts with guys, too, but everyone is so used to it that I'm the only one who is affected by it! That's totally it!

Glad to have finally figured it out, I skipped off to the library. I could support Troy and his genetic defect, which would put me at a good spot to get him to actually like me. I just needed to do a bit more research on it...like is it intensified on brunettes? Or how do I become immune, to stop getting my hopes up? The library hasn't failed me yet!

BOOKS-BOOKS-BOOKS

Well, it's official...the library has failed me. Apparently, there is no such thing as a genetic defect/disease which causes excessive flirting! Well, back to square one...unless...Unless his disease hasn't been discovered yet! I should get a research scientist to come over...

"Give it up, Gabby," I chided myself. "There is no such thing as a flirting disease."

"There is no such thing as a _what_, now?" I heard an oh-so-familiar voice say.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking.

"In the library? Doing some Math homework. And what are you doing? Researching a 'flirting disease'? If you don't you mind my asking, how do you catch it?" Troy's eyes twinkled as he tried to keep in his laughter.

I had never been so humiliated in my life. "Actually...I thought it might be a genetic defect." I prayed he wouldn't ask how I had come to this idea.

"So, ah, how did you 'discover' this defect? Does anyone I know have it?" Troy couldn't stand it any longer. He burst into laughter, and a tear actually ran down his face. He was crying with laughter! Myself, I felt like crying, too, but for a different reason.

"It turns out it doesn't exist." I said, so softly it was almost a whisper. Why, oh why must I always talk to myself?

Troy tried to compose himself. "Really? It doesn't exist? No way!" It seemed as if he would laugh again, but he managed to control himself. "But you still didn't answer my question...how did you come to this conclusion?" Troy He looked at me inquiringly.

My cheeks burned. "Um...erm...ah..." I couldn't answer that question! I was practically asking for his rejection if I told the truth. But I was a horrible liar. So I did the only thing that I could.

"Hey, look over there!" I exclaimed, pointing out the window. And then I _ran_.

RUNNING-RUNNING-RUNNING

I didn't slow down until I reached the roof, where, forced by extreme exhaustion, I sat down. This was good. I could hide here until free period was over. Actually, I could hide here until lunch was over. Free period went until lunch. And then, after lunch, I had...I strained to think. Math? No...Chemistry! That was it! But I had that class with Troy...he was even my lab partner. How could I get out of it without skipping class?

While I mulled this over, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Oh, no! Someone was coming up! I breathlessly hid under the bench, and watched whoever it was come up. Those shoes looked awfully familiar, and then I gasped.

The shoes stopped. I held my breath, hoping he hadn't heard me. It would suck for Troy to find me hiding under a bench. I mean, what he must _already_ think of me. But I don't think that he's seen me.

The shoes turned around, out of sight, and I heard them fade off into the distance.

"Phew," I said, closing my eyes with relief, "That was a close one."

I opened my eyes, only to stare into the lovely blue ones of Troy Bolton.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" he asked. "I saw your shirt from a mile away."

I looked down. Today had _definitely_ not been the day to wear bright pink.

"So..." Troy looked at me expectantly. I looked back, confused. "Are you going to tell me why you started talking about flirting diseases and why you ran away from me, or do I have to force it out of you?"

I blushed, and broke eye contact. "Well, you know, I was just confused about the way that..._someone_...has been acting towards me."

Now Troy was the one to look confused. "Acting? Like how?"

I turned even redder. "Well, this person, I think, has been...flirting with me, but I don't think that they actually like me, or they would have just asked me out already."

A look of understanding crossed Troy's face. "And you thought I would go all big-brother on you, and be overprotective, right?"

"Um, sure! Let's go with that!" Wow! He made up an excuse for me! Bon job, Troy!

"Well, just so you know, I wouldn't do that. So, are you going to tell me who the lucky guy is?" said Troy. And it sounded a little forced, if you ask me. Ah, well. He was probably just bitter that I hadn't told him sooner.

"Um, sorry, no can do. It's a secret." I replied.

"Aw, come on, that's not fair, Gabi!" he pleaded. "I can keep a secret!"

"Maybe some other time." This was getting a little awkward. It's not like I can tell him, due to the fact that it's him that I like!

Troy sighed. "Alright. But as soon as you're ready, I want to know who this crush is! Now, come on, let's go to lunch." Troy clomped down the stairs, looking depressed. Aw, he's probably still mad with me. Poor kid.

Now that I think about it, Troy's just been awfully excited and supportive of me liking some unknown guy. Does this mean that he doesn't like me? Or is he trying to cover up his feelings with a falsely happy exterior?

Guys think girls are hard to understand? Actually, I'm pretty sure guys are, because I'm a super-keener, and I don't get Troy at all.

**A/N: Well, that was it. Feedback would be nice. It's not that hard to review; just push the button, say, "Well done!" or something of the like, and press 'Submit'. Please?**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


End file.
